Saliditas Nocturnas
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-Shot. Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sintió un calor embriagante que adormecía su cuerpo… Parpadeó confundida… Su corazón se detuvo al sentir la respiración de alguien a punto de susurrar a su oído… 'Proyecto Cuek'


Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

-oO08( **Saliditas Nocturnas** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

Pequeños ruidos de insectos moviendo la hierba eran los únicos que se escuchaban... La oscuridad era mitigada por pequeños destellos estrellados y la luna vislumbrando una lucecilla sobre la pequeña casa de campaña…

Su respiración era pausada, de acuerdo a su pasivo latir...Con cuidado abrió el cierre permitiéndole una mejor vista.

Su corazón latió como loco… Sus dedos temblaban nerviosos ante lo siguiente que haría…Con cuidado se hizo espacio para poder llegar hasta su objetivo… El cierre volvió a su posición original… Sigiloso como un zorro…

La persona frente a él dormía tranquilamente mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de aire…

El ambiente estaba impregnado de su aroma y el de la fría noche, aunque en esa pequeña casa de campaña la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar…

Despacio gateó hasta su objetivo… Controló su respiración frenética, sin embargo su piel se erizaba con la cercanía…

En el lugar indicado se detuvo para admirar aquel bello rostro… Sonrió de medio lado… Con cuidado removió la pequeña bolsa de campaña que fungía como sábana… Sin pudor alguno se acurrucó al lado de ella…La rodeo por la cintura de manera posesiva… Acercó su rostro, sus labios, para ser específicos, hasta el oído de su víctima…

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sintió un calor embriagante que adormecía su cuerpo… Parpadeó confundida… Su corazón se detuvo al sentir la respiración de _alguien_ a punto de susurrar a su oído… Sus movimientos se pausaron

— ¡Bu! — susurró despacio

…

Se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrió hasta un rincón de la casa de campaña e inútilmente intentó cubrirse con su _sábana…_

Sonrió divertido ante su reacción…

— Apuesto a que no me esperabas — susurró _sensual_…

Sus labios temblaban en un intento por reclamar algo… Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos _alertas _a lo que fuera que fuese a pasar…

Sonrió cínico... Se acercó despacio…

— ¿Qué intentas hacer, Natsume? —

Levantó su ceja coqueto y cínico…

Tembló y se estremeció completamente…

Llegó hasta su _objetivo. _La miró con lujuria al tiempo que retiraba con lentitud su _sábana…_Bonito conjunto blanco tenía esa criatura _inocente, _perfecto espectáculo de belleza…

Su mente se descolocó…

Era ahora o nunca… La tomó por los hombros posesivamente acercó su rostro a contrario...

Sentía su respiración tan cerca… Miró en esos ojos perfectos llenos de deseo…Tembló ante el agarre…

Sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente... Sus labios temblaron... Iba a besarla...

— Oniichan, le va dar un resfriado a oneechan —

— ¡Youichi! — largó aliviada...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, oniichan? — preguntó inmutable.

Su rostro se postró serio... Frío…

— Youichi — siseó calmado…

— Oneechan, te dará un resfriado si no te cubres... Oniichan, tápala bien... Hasta mañana —

…

— Nat... Natsume... —

— Tranquila, braguitas de fresas, sólo voy a besarte…—

— ¡N A T S U M E! —

**-o-**

En la lejanía se escuchó ese grito, los animales en los alrededores huyeron...

— Ya lo hizo — expresó con simpleza...

—Así es, Hotaru… —

— Ahora tendrás que ir tras tu conejo, Ruka… —

**-o-**

Salió sonriente de su _nidito_...

…

— _¡N A T S U M E! —_

_Su grito se vio interrumpido por ciertos labios recurriendo su perfecto cuello… Ahogó sus palabras entre un gemido tímido que intentó apagar mordiendo su labio inferior…_

— _Natsume… — susurró._

_Sus manos acercaron más el cuerpo contrario… Su mano izquierda viajó hasta la cintura estrecha, mientras la derecha jugueteaba con los cabellos de la nuca…_

_Quería lanzarlo lejos, pero su fuerza no hacía suficiente… Sus delgados dedos se aferraban a la tela del pecho de él…._

_Trazó un breve recorrido de húmedos besos hasta la fina mandíbula… _

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza… Esto era vergonzoso… Sus mejillas ardían, no sabía bien si de la pena o del dulce cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago… _

— _Creo que debo practicar bien antes de mostrarle a Youichi cómo se hace… —_

_Abrió los ojos de mera incredulidad… Iba a lanzar otro grito cuando dos finos labios robaron sus intenciones dejando morir el sonido en su garganta…_

_Sintió esos delgados y bonitos labios seguirlo en un compás lento y tímido… Sonrió para sí mientras deliraba con ese dulce sabor… Comenzó a delinear con el ápice las comisuras de los labios… _

_Estaba extasiada… Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia… Sintió su lengua trazar sus labios con lentitud delirante… Torpemente intentó seguir el ritmo que le era impuesto…_

_Jaló posesivo esa cintura hacia él… El contacto amenazaba con ser más osado…_

_Su mente se disparó en posibles ideas… Su mano en la cintura comenzó un descenso hasta tocar ese pequeño cinto que sostenía el delgado pantalón… _

_Su corazón estaba al límite un centímetro más y se desarmaría… Sus manos pasaron del pecho, en un intento de mantener la distancia, hasta rodear su cuello… _

_Despegó sus labios humedecidos por la correspondencia de ella… La miró entretenido… Sonrió con cinismo mientras veía cómo ella movía aún los labios como siguiendo el beso…_

_Se levantó de golpe dejando sentada a la bonita criatura sonrojada…_

— No te preocupes, braguitas de fresas, mañana te mostraré el estilo Francés… —

**-oO080Oo-**

Dudas, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias... ¡Bienvenidos!

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!


End file.
